In general, business owners and their employees strive to improve their health as well as their business efficiency. Business owners and their employees with insights and recommendations can make it easier to simultaneously improve their health and increase business productivity. These improvements result in healthier employees who produce better work output, are more efficient in the workplace, and require less time off due to illness. Healthier and more productive employees also improve the overall efficiency of the business, resulting in higher financial success and quality of life for all parties involved.